Have I Told You Lately That I Love You
by JusticeIsBlind13
Summary: Oneshot songfic! What will happen when a certain blueeyed detective sings to his sweet heart on her birthday at the Policeman's Ball? Read and find out! EO! Please R&R and good things will happen!


_Disclaimer: I will take over NBC, take Dick Wolf ransom, and tell them if they want to any more Law & Order (any franchise), then they will have to give in to my demands…the rights(or at least partial rights) to L&O:SVU's Elliot and Olivia. Muhahaha…Darn it! They haven't gotten back to me on that, but someday I will get them. In the mean time I don't any one that you recognize, so please don't sue me._

This story is for my mother becuz 3/23 IS her b-day, for Ms. Aguirre for giving us a free write for journal time in English (where this story was originally), for Kiki becuz you are my best cyberpal and my beta and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart, for obsessedwithstabler (for humoring a fishie in high school and letting me have a sneak peak at some of your fics and just being a good friend to a fellow EO luvr),and to Kinseyjo for being a great "older sister" to me, and everybody else out there that has taken time to review my stories.

I Love ya'll guys!

_**I Have I told you lately that I love you** _

"Look they are playing our song" Olivia Benson told her "secret" boyfriend/ partner in Stopping Crime (literally).

"Well would you like to dance m'lady? C'mon lets show off our awesome dancing skills and make everybody jealous" Elliot Stabler said in a low voice that only Olivia heard.

Smiling and hand in hand they waltzed up to the dance floor and at that very second a very slow dance suddenly started to play. Swaying to the music Elliot got a fare-away look in his eye. "I'll be right back" he told her in a hushed voiced as he spun her around as the song ended slowly.

All of a sudden the room went dark and the DJ came up to the mike and started to talk

"Hey all ya'll a very special person wants to sing a song to his hunny and express his feelings for her through a very special song…so give it up Elliot Stabler!"

"Thank you for that intro and thank you all for being here tonight. I just want to say to my sweetheart tonight on March 23, 2007, Happy Birthday. So let's get this song started." The music started and it was the melody that told Olivia everything was going great for once. And then Elliot started to sing…

"**Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do **

For the morning sun and all its glory  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

There's a love that's defined  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one

At this he turned and looked directly at her and smiled a smile more beautiful than ones in the past. It was one that shone brightly with love and a want, not one of lust but one with hope and a want for a future with the person that made his skin tingle with joy and giddiness at the very thought of a touch from her.

**  
Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do **

There's a love that's defined And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one

With these words they made her realize that this is what he had been doing all along, helping her in the most complicated way; not by tying to get her a better position in this male-dominate world, but by finding a way to her closely guarded heart to help her through all she had experienced in life…her way of conception, the childhood abuse, the way of Special Victims, the death of her mother, and every other heinous thing that had managed to burn an image into her brain and memory.

**  
And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do"**

Olivia sat still and was breathless and realized that there tears rolling down her cheeks and that Elliot, the man of her dreams was saying that She, Olivia Lynn Benson, was the person that the he wanted to love even though she was unlovable. Her mother had made that very clear during Serena's drunken rages that involved a broken Corona bottle and many scars that covered her body and held dark secrets in her inner psyche that haunted her to this day. This wonder god of a man was telling her that he loved her! It was almost too much for her to comprehend. Then a sudden movement caught her eye and made her snap out of her deep though and instinctively put her hand to her waist in search for her trusty .9mm Glock that was standard police issue, but then stopped when she saw it was Elliot that was moving.

"Olivia, I know that I love you. If you are not next to me every second, then I worry. I see you as more than a person, more than a friend, more than a lover, and more than the one person that my heart was made for, but most of all I would like to see a side of you that I have never seen, nor has anybody else seen…I would like to see you as my wife. What I'm asking Olivia Lynn Benson, is…Will you marry me?"

"Uhhh…ummm…." Olivia was totally speechless because of the immense shock and happiness.

"Liv! This is where you say yes" Her best friend, Casey Novak, hissed into her ear."I have wait for this day and you ARE going to accept that man's proposal, even if I have to say that whole 'Yes-She-Will-Marry-You' BS! Now Say something or suffer my wrath in the courtroom!"

Suddenly she found her voice…"Yes! I would be honored to be come part of your family!"

With a look of relief filling the eyes of every one from the 16th precinct and of course Elliot, they all let out the breath that had didn't know that they were holding in.

Everybody stared to stare as Elliot put a ring that held a 1.5 karat diamond that held two smaller aquamarine stones on either side of the diamond on a gold band. At that moment Olivia knew that her life was going to change for the better.

**A/N: This song is called "Have I told You Lately That I Love You" by Rod Stewart and I don't him or the song.**

**Good things come to those who review…so please review!!! Push that little gray button…I know you want to…So go ahead push it, push it...**


End file.
